The present invention relates to a pneumatic motorcycle tire, more particularly to a tread pattern capable of improving wet performance and ride comfort, and handling stability in good balance.
Pneumatic motorcycle tires having good wet performance and ride comfort are required in the market.
For example, by providing wide grooves in the tread portion of a pneumatic motorcycle tire, the rigidity of the tread portion is reduced and the ride comfort can be improved together with the wet performance. However, the handling stability is liable to deteriorate.